


Procrastination

by Jidders



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jidders/pseuds/Jidders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why don't we ever actually see Kaiba really doing any normal work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procrastination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tharhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tharhi/gifts).



> Challenge:  
> Fandom: Yu-gi-oh  
> Theme: This theme is taking a scene from Yu-gi-oh and either rewriting it or explaining it. Specifically a scene involving Seto Kaiba. I want to see Kaiba written as the intelligent character he's supposed to be.  
> Word Limit: 1,500
> 
>  

In the highest reaches of Kaiba Corp headquarters, the corner office of the famed CEO was filled with the rapid, pert tapping of a very expensive fountain pen against a streamlined desk that cost exponentially more than what it's decorative value was worth. The office itself was nearly empty, designed efficiently to minimize any distractions that would prevent Kaiba from getting his work done. Still, as Seto Kaiba himself swiveled in his posh leather chair, his office was becoming incredibly full with tapping sounds as he hammered away at his desk, rather than the sporadic clicking of a busy keyboard, as he worked on his midterm.

Kaiba cursed his younger brother's name as he set his pen down, wearily clicked out of his blank word page, and scrolled over to some spreadsheet or another that he had been meaning to review before his next board meeting. If he wasn't going to get his homework done, he might as well at least get some of his actual work done. It was all Mokuba's fault anyways for chasing him out of the house and forcing him to go back to school under some nonsensical pretense of 'making his own friends', or some bullshit like that. If he and his friends didn't stomp around the house, screaming and giggling like hyenas then he wouldn't have had to find something else to do as he tried to escape from their ridiculous little kiddy games. Of course, it also helped to hang around with kids his age, just to see what exactly it was that they were looking for as far as new dueling technology was concerned.

Still, the elder Kaiba brother couldn't help but feel that the grief that has been supplied by the nonstop creative writing assignments that his teacher has been slamming him with has been starting to outweigh the excruciating boredom that he has to endure in his time outside of school. He glared at another graph charting the efficiency of the holographs for the new portable duel disk systems. Compiling all of the test data was the most mundane part of his job, but even that was enjoyable compared to the tripe that he was expected to do in his stupid writing class.

Finishing up the last of his preparations for his next meeting, Kaiba momentarily clicked back into the accursed blank document that had been haunting him for the past week. Seething, he closed all of his files and pushed away from his computer anyways. He still had four more days before the assignment was due anyways. He was a genius after all, he could always just whip something up later. Anyways, he had more important things to do—after all, he had just seen Yugi holding a new pack of cards during lunch. Perhaps it was time to see if he had any new cards that would make him any more of a challenge to defeat?


End file.
